The Protector
by Xandman
Summary: Xander finds out he is destined to save the world, for a price.


Title: The Protector  
Author: Xandman2000  
E-Mail: xandman2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I own nothing more than a heap of junk I call a car and two boxes of Twinkies.  
Summary: It's short. Just read and enjoy.  
Author's Notes: Mostly Xander's perspective.  
Feedback: I know if you like it, you'll send it. At least, I hope so.  
  
~+~+~+~+  
  
The battle was a fierce and bloody one. As always, we had a few casualties on both sides. I fought for   
all it was worth, but it didn't help. Buffy held me close as Giles drove them to the emergency room.   
She kept stroking his hair saying I'll be all right, that I'll make it like he always does. Neither knew. I   
did. I knew going in I wasn't getting out alive. I tried to do everything he could to avoid it, but I knew   
that I couldn't. The Host said I had a destiny. I drift into a deep sleep as I remember that day. The day   
I found out I was destined to die.  
  
~+~+~+~+  
Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
Angel's Old Building…  
  
"Is this the right address," Willow asked Xander.  
  
"It's what G-Man gave me. Buffy also mentioned this place after she came back last November.   
Either this is the wrong address, or Deadboy likes working in buildings that should be condemned."  
  
"So, what do we do know? We can't very well search the entire city for him," Willow said.  
  
"Well, we could get a bite to eat. I'm starving."  
  
"You're always starving."  
  
"I'm a big boy with a big appetite."  
  
Sid's Diner…  
  
Xander is finishing his chocolate milkshake.  
  
"How can you eat all that? You're a pig." Willow said.  
  
"I didn't eat that much."  
  
"You ate three hamburgers, a large fry and two chocolate milkshakes."  
  
"In what twisted dictionary does that make me a pig."  
  
Xander and Willow pay for their meal and hit the streets again.  
  
Outside Caritas…  
  
"Hey, why don't we go in there," Willow said.  
  
"Caritas?"  
  
"Don't worry, I think it means peace or something in Latin."  
  
Caritas…  
  
When they entered the building, they had no idea what to expect. What they saw took them   
completely off guard. There was a Fungus Demon on stage singing "Living La Vida Loca."  
  
"Uh…Will. Do you think its safe to be here? There seems to be a lot of demons around here," Xander   
said.  
  
"Good point. Maybe we should go."  
  
They turn to leave and run into The Host.  
  
"Sorry," Xander said apologetically. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"It's fine, you two going to sing something for us tonight?"  
  
"I don't really sing much," Willow said. "How about you Xander?"  
  
Xander glared at Willow. "Give me one good reason I should do that?"  
  
"I could tell you your destiny," the Host said.  
  
"Come again."  
  
"You see son, I'm an anagogic demon. When you sing, I read your soul. Care to give it a whirl?"  
  
Willow told Xander, "Please. Maybe this could help us find Angel."  
  
"Oh all right Willow, hand me the mike, soul reader guy."  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
Xander picked his song and sang.  
  
After he finished the song, he went to the bar where the Host was standing. Xander got scared when   
he had grim look on his face.   
  
"I take it by that look on your face I'm not going to win the lottery."  
  
"Sit down. Your friend Willow called you Xander. Is that short for something?"  
  
"Alexander."  
  
"The protector of mankind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your name means the protector of mankind. And I'm guessing your parents had no idea how right   
they were to name you that. For years now, you've been an outcast of the group of your friends. The   
normal guy of the group."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Your destiny is coming soon. Very soon. You will save the world."  
  
"Then shouldn't you be happy if I save the world."  
  
"Not if it means you have to die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to die saving the world. You will sacrifice yourself to save the world. You won't want to   
do it, but you'll have no choice, because you know that you'll be the only one who can do it."  
  
Xander is both shocked and scared.  
  
"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I know you want to know how and why."  
  
"I do, but I guess the PTB want it that way. I do have one question though."  
  
The Host held up his hand to stop Xander from saying anything else. He reaches into his pocket and   
pulls out a card.  
  
"Here's his card. You'll find him, the watcher, and your old friend there. Take care Alexander."  
  
He holds out his hand. Xander shakes it. "It was nice meeting you. And if it makes you feel any better,   
you will be remembered as the strongest member of your little Scooby Gang."  
  
"Thanks. That helps a little."  
  
~+~+~+~+  
End Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
We arrive at the hospital. Blood is pouring through my wounds. It won't be much longer. I can feel it.   
The doctors tried everything they could, but they knew it was hopeless. I asked them if I could say   
goodbye to my friends. At first they were hesitant, but they eventually broke down and agreed. They   
considered it a last request. One by one my friends walk into my room. First was Tara and Willow.  
  
"Hey Xander," Tara said quietly.  
  
"There are my favorite two witches."  
  
"Are you feeling better Xander? The doctor's wouldn't tell us anything."  
  
I had asked the doctors not to say anything. I wanted to be able to tell them.  
  
"No, I'm not going to make it Willow. I don't have much time so I need to make this fast so I can have   
time with everyone else. Tara, we've known each other for a little over a year now. We've become   
good friends and I want you to take good care of Willow. She's my best friend, always has and always   
will. Promise me that."  
  
"I promise Xander," she said holding back tears.  
  
"Willow, I want you to know I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life. You know   
me better than anyone. I want you to be careful with your magic. Don't do anything you're not ready   
for. I don't want to see you at those pearly gates until you are old and wrinkly."  
  
Tears were pouring from both witches' eyes as they both hug Xander. "I'm going to miss you," Tara   
said.  
  
"Me too," Willow said.  
  
They both give him a hug.   
  
After they left, I talked to Anya. I told her how much I love her and I want her to continue doing good.   
Next Giles came in with Dawn. I told Giles how much I considered him to be a father to me. He told   
me he considered me to be the son he never had. Dawn didn't say anything. She just hugged me and   
cried on my shoulder. I kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I love you Dawn. Don't be upset or blame yourself for what happened. It was my decision."  
  
"But you shouldn't have done it. I'm not even real. You should be here for Buffy."  
  
"You're her family Dawn. You're all that's left. Real or not. Friends come and go family is forever."  
  
Dawn cried some more and hugged Xander one last time. The memory of his destiny flashed through   
his mind as Dawn and Giles left the room.  
  
~+~+~+~+  
Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
Buffy and Faith were both trying to fight off Glory, but it was useless. Xander knew that he was the   
only one who could stop Glory. He had to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He saw as Glory   
threw Faith into Angel and Giles. Glory picked up the sword next to her and was preparing to strike   
down.  
  
"Nothing you can do can stop me," Glory said. "Some prophesy said only your knight and shining   
armor's sacrifice could save the world," Glory lifted the sword and prepared to strike. "Guess he's   
late."  
  
As Glory struck down, Xander pushed Buffy out of the way and was stabbed by Glory.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Xander pulls the sword out of his stomach and steps toward Glory and stabs her in the heart before   
she even notices.  
  
"Hey," she said.   
  
Those were her last words. Glory fell to the ground and vanished in a blinding flash of light. Buffy   
raced toward Xander.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Xander said softly.  
  
Blood started to seep out of the wound.  
  
"Giles! We need to get Xander to the hospital! NOW!"  
  
~+~+~+~+  
End Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
Buffy was the last person to come in.  
  
"Hey Xand."  
  
"Hey Buffy. Come sit over here. There are some things I need to tell you."  
  
She sits down on the bed next to him. "First I want to tell you that I love you. I've been in love with you   
since the day I met you. Since then, every second of every day, everything I've done was for you."  
  
Buffy jumped off the bed. "NO! Don't you start that. Don't start saying your goodbyes. You can't leave   
me. I need you."  
  
"I know Buff. If there was something I could do I would, but this is what the PTB want. I know I don't   
have much longer. So just let me get this out okay?"  
  
Buffy nods and sits on the bed with him, holding his hand.  
  
"I did something I shouldn't have a few years ago. Do you remember before you were going to fight   
Angel?"   
  
She nods.  
  
"Willow wanted me to tell you she was going to try the spell to restore his soul again. But when I saw   
you I knew you were going to hold back if I told you, so I lied to you. Since then, I've felt so guilty. I   
felt that it was my fault you left. That's why I tried to give up on you so long ago, but every time I see   
you, I fall in love again. I will always love you. You made my life worth living. And I will never forget   
that."  
  
Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes. She had known since she got back that summer that Xander lied.   
Willow told her. She knew that was the reason they drifted apart since then. It wasn't until Riley left   
they regained that connection they used to have. And she fell in love with him.  
  
"It's okay Xander. I know. I forgave you a long time ago. You finally getting the courage to tell me   
prooves how much you love me. That's why I love you. I know my timing is horrible. But I finally   
realized recently how much you mean to me. If I could do anything to change it I would," Buffy said as   
she broke down crying.  
  
"Buffy," I said hoarsely. "Lie with me."  
  
Buffy gets into the bed and lays her head on my shoulder. She grabs my hand to her mouth and   
kisses it.  
  
"I love you Xander."  
  
"I love you too, Buff."  
  
Time stopped for me in an instant. I suddenly felt my breath start to slow. My heart beginning to stop.   
My hand slowly slips and falls to the bed. My vitals flat line. Buffy breaks down crying and kisses me   
on the forehead. The doctors rush in and do their thing. I watch all this as I float above them. I watch   
as the call the time of death. I watch as Buffy tells the gang. They all begin to mourn It kills me to see   
them like this, but I have my destiny to fulfill. The Powers wanted me for a reason. I don't know why   
yet, but this is one job I won't mess up. I'm Alexander, The Protector of Mankind.  
  
The End…  
  



End file.
